Beijame sem medo
by danyela49
Summary: Um pesadelo bastava para eles realmente se expressarem. Shounen-ai Itanaru, feita por desafio do link-kun.


_Não sei como foi que você chegou a mim. O destino é assim_

Naruto estava com seu típico pijama encarando o moreno a sua frente, o moreno que o salvara de um acidente há alguns anos e passou a ser seu melhor amigo, porém Naruto começou a ter _certos_ sonhos com seu amigo.

_Não sei quanto mas eu sempre te esperei, tal e como eu sonhei (que você está aqui)_

Itachi observava curioso o pequeno loiro a sua frente, Naruto era estranho as vezes, mais havia algo estranho, itachi dormiu na casa de Naruto a pedido de Kushina que havia viajado deixando seu filho sob cuidado de itachi, porém naquela noite Naruto acordou com lagrimas em seus olhos, estava pálido e tremia um pouco.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Naruto-kun, porque não e conta?

_E jamais te deixarei partir, sem antes te seguir ieie._

Naruto tinha que admitir que seus sonhos estavam cada vez mais quente, mais dessa vez não foi um sonho quente, nem saberia dizer se sonhar com a morte de seu melhor amigo poderia ser classificado como sonho.

-_acho que está mais para um pesadelo._ – Naruto sacudiu a cabeça tentando acalmar o coração, respirando fundo olhou sério para Itachi – Já sonhou com a morte de alguém importante para você?

-... –Itachi olhou curioso para Naruto. - Não, porque a pergunta

-... –Naruto olhou pata seu edredom devidamente limpo, seu olhar era triste. - _Não seria uma boa idéia contar... Mais ele tem direito de saber, aliás, tem a ver com ele._ –os olhos azuis encararam Itachi. –Lembra daquele acidente que você me salvou a alguns anos?

-Lembro sim. –Itachi estreitou os olhos observando Naruto.

-Você me empurrou e conseguiu correr a tempo. Mais eu tive um sonho... Você... Bem...

-Não conseguia correr a tempo, certo?

-Hun. –Naruto afirmou com um aceno de cabeça com os olhos fixos no edredom que ele apertava entre seus dedos, itachi afagou de leve os macios cabelos loiros de Naruto.

-Pequeno, eu estou bem e estou aqui, vivo, não tem com que se preocupar. –Itachi puxou Naruto de sua cama para seu colo e lhe dei um beijo nos cabelos sentindo o delicioso aroma do seu pequeno loiro. –Tire isso da cabeça.

_E beija-me sem medo, Com o coração, Um beijo que me deixe ver o sol._

Naruto sentiu seu coração disparar, ele estava abraçado a Itachi, no colo de Itachi e extremamente próximo do rosto de Itachi. Ruborizou e praguejou mentalmente por isso, Itachi apenas sorriu ao ver seu loirinho ruborizado daquele jeito.

-_como será que ele fica se eu o beijar?_ –Itachi encarou os olhos azuis por um instante e resolveu arriscar.

Acabou com qualquer distancia que existia entre ele e seu loiro, deu-lhe um carinhoso selinho que logo foi aprofundado, Naruto correspondeu sem hesitar e Itachi gostou disso.

_E beija-me sem medo Sem explicação, Um beijo que me deixe o seu amor_

Itachi pressionou Naruto contra a parede cada vez querendo mais contato com a pele morna do menor, já estava ficando impossível de respirar e então Itachi se separou de Naruto –que estava muito corado e ofegante- e deixou que tanto Naruto quanto a si mesmo recuperasse o fôlego.

_Beija-me sem medo, como se fosse o ultimo._

Naruto, mesmo constrangido, se aproximou temerosamente de Itachi e recomeçou o beijo, de uma forma mais tímida, porém igualmente prazerosa, e Itachi se excitava com tal pureza de seu pequeno loiro.

_Não me importa o que eu pensem os demais, Eu quero um dia acreditar..._

Apesar de tudo Itachi se preocupava com Naruto.

-_Não que eu tenha medo do que as pessoas pensem... _–Itachi se separou de Naruto e encarou o pequeno loiro preocupado – _Mais as pessoas são cruéis e podem ferir meu Naru-chan._

-Q-que foi?

Itachi olhou para a expreção tímida de Naruto, observou como alguém como Naruto poderia ser uma graça corado.

-Eu te amo.

_Não importa quem te teve antes de mim, Eu te quero ver feliz (que você está aqui)_

-E-e-e... –Naruto corou furiosamente e tentou responder mas só gaguejava, e Itachi riu baixo, se deliciando com a expreção e com a reação de Naruto. –T-t-am-b...

Itachi segurou Naruto pela cintura dando-lhe mais um beijo antes mesmo que Naruto conseguisse falar o que queria sem gaguejar.

-Não precisa falar, já sei o que quer dizer.

_E jamais te deixarei partir, sem antes te seguir iee._

Os dois ouviram uma musica tocar no radio, Itachi deveria ter esquecido o radio ligado quando foi ver o que aconteceu com Naruto, mais a musica já tava no meio e qual seria o problema de entrar no embalo dela?

_E beija-me sem medo  
Com o coração  
Um beijo que me deixe ver o sol  
E beija-me sem medo  
Sem explicação  
Um beijo que me deixe o seu amor  
E beija-me sem medo, como se fosse o ultimo._

Só um beijo e nada mais  
E irá a solidão  
Só um beijo por favor  
Cheio de calor

_E beija-me sem medo  
Com o coração  
Um beijo que me deixe ver o sol  
E beija-me sem medo  
Sem explicação_

Itachi beijava calorosamente Naruto, envolvendo-o num abraço quente, vencendo qualquer tipo de distancia parecendo, de certa forma, carente pelo corpo do outro.

_E beija-me sem medo  
Com o coração  
Um beijo que me deixe ver o sol  
E beija-me sem medo  
Sem explicação  
Um beijo que me deixe o seu amor  
E beija-me sem medo, como se fosse o ultimo_

oooooooooo

Beija-me sem medo

iooooo

Beija-me sem medo

ooooooo

Com coração

oooooo

Itachi se separou de Naruto, ambos ofegantes, Itachi encostou sua testa na de Naruto.

_-Quer saber? Os outros que se danem, eu vou proteger o meu pequeno curte o que custar!_

---

Oneshot com uma musica que eu odei desafiada pelo link-kun, mais ate com musica que eu não gosto eu até que me sai bem.

Visitam meu blog- www. fanfiction-yaoi. blogspot. Com

Reviews?


End file.
